The Chaotic Return of Latios
by lets-inspire
Summary: When Altomare is in trouble, Latias and Latios saves the city, but Latios loses his body to become a future soul dew. Ash and Latias become a couple and get married, trying to cope with the loss, but what would happen if Latios was to return? Would he agree with their marriage? Contains Altoshipping and DragonFangshipping.


_Author's Note:_

_I hope y'all enjoy. I have big plans for this story!__What I'm trying to do is have Latias' diary entries in the beginning of every chapter, which will be in italics._

**Until then, no exceptions will be made! I also would like to say that while reading someone's else's story, I found out a neat idea of mentioning what happened in the previous chapter... I give credit to "Mekon" for that.**

* * *

**The Chaotic Return of Latios**

**Prologue**

* * *

_So I met this boy today. My brother kept having a fit with me being around him, and personally I don't blame him. I'm a legendary pokémon, after all. As the day went by though, he stopped being so nervous and finally said hi to him. I guess that means they're friends now. I noticed our tree was dying, and from the damages so far, I believe we only have a month before we have to move. Where we will go is beyond me, but I love to explore, so where ever we go is fine with me. Of course, with my brother around, I might not ever get what I want..._

* * *

**...8 Years Ago...**

"Sir! The plan was a success! Latios has been captured!" says the scientist as he approaches the desk. At the desk was a man in a dark suit. The man revolved the chair towards the scientist and said "Good! It's about time..." The man followed the scientist into the lavatory, immediately noticing the angry Latios strapped down to a surgical table, failing to break free. "Giovanni, sir! We are ready to begin with the implantation!" says another scientist. As this was said, Latios began to place more power in his attempt to break free, but the man noticed it and walked towards him. Latios began to shudder as he got closer. He placed his arms beside him and said to the scientist, "Commence the operation!" The scientist set off with a "Sir" and began to spray sleeping gas at the Latios. Once Latios fell asleep, they placed a mask over his head to supply more sleeping gas till they were done.

**...One hour later...**

"It's a success!" says one scientist. Another asks, "Why are we even implanting a defibrillator in the head of a Latios?"  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Giovanni said, startling many of the scientists. He continues "...Fine, I shall explain...  
13 years ago, he caused wreck on my holding cell. Completely destroying it, I lost all the pokémon I had captured through the years, ruining my life's work. So now I'm going to ruin his life and give such pain to him and all his friends. I plan on using that chip you idiots just implanted in him to track him, and when the time is right, to kill him instantly. Now let's get out of here before he wakes up." Giovanni and one of the scientists then headed to the security room.

**...Thirty minutes later...**

To Latios, everything was a blur. He was waking up, unable to focus on anything to front of him due to the sleeping gas. He laid there, still strapped down, trying to sort through this mess... They hunt him down, strip him of his spirit, operate on him, then leave him alone? It all made no sense to him, but he was not going to stay here...  
As he finally got his eyesight back into shape, he used hyper beam to break the straps holding him down. He realized something was not right when nobody came into the room. However, he was left with no choice. The risk of staying was just not worth it. He finally used Draco Meteor at the ceiling and managed to create a hole big enough to fly out and escape... He flew off the operating table and hovered outside. As he managed to find his bearings, he started heading high in the sky to prevent detection and flown home.

...Back with Giovanni in the security room...

As Latios was attempting to escape, Giovanni had watched him through the security camera. "Yes... that's it... escape while you can. You just think you're winning, don't you?" Giovanni said quietly while he slowly turned off the monitor.

_**Pokémon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak.**_  
_**Characters/Locations used without permission.**_

_**~lets-inspire**_

**_I have obtained a beta reader! Thank you everybody! I received so many requests to let be beta reader! Love ya!_**

**_By the way! I have started to make a website... check my profile._**


End file.
